Symbiosis (Reuploaded)
by CrashandSonic11
Summary: Reuploading stories but can't remember the summaries (Counts as a crossover because of the Symbiote itself)
1. Chapter 1

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 1: Venomous Villain**_

Mid-day in Jump CIty, and all is peaceful until a meteorite falls from the heavens and crashes into the middle of the street.

Doctor Light, who had been robbing a bank at the time approached the crater in curiousity, civilians had fled the crash site already, the villain got close to investigate the meteorite.

As he got closer, the fragment from space cracked open, and a living tar like substance leaped towards the fool who got too close.

In Titans tower, the alarm had gone off to alert the team that a crime was in progress.

Cyborg was the first to ask the question on everyone's minds, "Who is it this time?"

Robin deadpanned, "Doctor Light…"

The team groaned, he was far too easy these days, he was terrified of Raven.

Beast Boy spoke up, "You'd think he would've retired by now."

Robin's attention was caught by the live feed, "Something's not right…"

The team shot him confused looks, before either could ask another question, Robin spoke again, "No time to talk, we've got to get there as quick as possible." He turned to the team, a grim look on his masked face, "It seems he got a pick-me-up, Titans Go!"

It took mere minutes for the team to arrive on the scene, and that's when they saw it.

Doctor Light? Well, sort of.

He was now a savage creature covered head to toe in black, razor sharp teeth, claws and menacing eyes staring right at them.

"Doctor Dark now is it?" Beast Boy quipped, the now named Doctor Dark turned his full gaze to Beast Boy and let out a screech before lunging at him.

Beast Boy only just managed to avoid the attack by morphing into a mouse.

The team took this moment to attack Doctor Dark.

It didn't take long for the team to realise that he wasn't showing fear towards any of them, not even Raven.

He was just screeching and attacking, as soon as Cyborg hit him with his Sonic Cannon however, the blackness seemed to leap off the villain as if he were toxic.

Leaving Doctor Light unconscious, the team sorted things out from there easily, Cyborg told Robin he would take the strange substance back to the towers lab for testing.

"Just be careful with that stuff, we have no idea what it is." Robin warned.

Cyborg chuckled before replying, "That's why it's called lab testing."

They made their way home with the strange alien goo, to be tested.

They were unaware that this is just what it wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 2: Nightfall**_

Ever since the team got home, Cyborg had been studying the alien organism for hours, it didn't take long for him to figure out it was alien, unfortunately Starfire has no idea which, she said she's never seen such a thing before.

Raven suggested it was likely from a completely different galaxy, perhaps even a completely different dimension. The team agreed, believing this to be the logical answer.

They couldn't help but feel unnerved around the thing though, they all saw what it did to Doctor Light, what if it planned to latch onto them too?

Cyborg assured them that it wouldn't get loose in the tower anytime soon, they reluctantly agreed before leaving, and hours later went to their respective rooms to sleep.

Cyborg was the last to go to sleep, he gave the alien organism one last look before putting himself on his charger for the night, "You're a strange goo, ya know that?"

He was asleep in seconds, if the 'goo' had a mouth right now, it would be smiling.

This is what it wanted, everyone was asleep, and better yet, in a state of false security.

They thought they were safe, and they were as a matter of fact, not.

The 'goo', easily slipped out of it's prison and crawled its way to the closest person at the time, and since Cyborg was there.

The 'goo' latched onto Cyborg, immediately noticing something wrong, he had non-organic parts, so it moved to the organics on this half-metal man, Cyborg noticed this and woke with a start.

Cyborg didn't get time to yell before the Symbiote covered his mouth, and a screech came out instead.

This woke everyone in the tower, they quickly made their way to the lab and saw a semi-symbiote Cyborg, the Symbiote obviously trying hard to stay latched onto him.

Before the Symbiote got the chance to attack using its host Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon in a random direction, this caused the Symbiote to screech in pain and leap off Cyborg.

The alien goo didn't waste time as it made it's way to it's new host, Robin, punches and kicks did absolutely nothing to repel the Symbiote, the Symbiote Robin moved at incredible speeds as it tried to swipe at the team with it's claws, and dodged whatever they tried to hit him with.

Raven soon got a hold of him with her powers, allowing Cyborg to hit him with his Sonic Cannon, like before, the Symbiote screech in pain and lept to a new host.

This time it latched onto Starfire, it took a lot longer and was very difficult but they eventually managed a hit with Cyborg's Sonic Cannon and history repeated itself.

The Symbiote quickly made it's way towards the empath in the room and leapt towards it's target, but it ended up latching onto someone else, Beast Boy had leapt in the way and the Symbiote was happy with it's new host, and then started to bond with it's new host with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 3: Talon**_

The bond was complete, they were now one, they were Talon.

The team watched in horror at the sight before them, an alien lifeform had latched onto Beast Boy and it was just changing color, what did that mean?

The Symbiote Beast Boy stood, and spoke what seemed to be two voices, _**"We are Talon!"**_

Talon then morphed into a Symbiote-Cheetah and sprinted towards the window before leaping out morphing into a Symbiote-Bird and flying towards the city.

The team panicked and followed him, who knew what he was going to do?

Talon landed on a rooftop as he morphed back from a bird, he watched and easily noticed a crime in progress, he snarled as he leapt rooftop to rooftop towards the crime scene.

The criminal was in fact, Cinderblock who was as usual, just smashing things.

Talon landed in a nearby alleyway, dangerously watching the villain, eyes narrowed in pure rage. _**"Blockhead…"**_ This caught the stone giants attention as he turned towards the sound and saw a shadowed figure in an alleyway.

The figure leapt at him with a screech, tendrils sprouting from his back as he did so.

The team was able to quite easily locate Beast Boy, as they just followed the screams of civilians and the destruction of various property.

What they saw caught them off guard, they saw 'Talon' and a knocked out Cinderblock.

Talon seemed to be screeching at the unconscious stone giant as if taunting him.

Just as they took another step, Talon turned to them.

" _ **Leave us…"**_ Talon growled, _**"Part of us doesn't want to destroy you."**_

Raven spoke up, "Why are you referring to yourself as a plural?" Whether or not it was noticed but Talon's gaze softened towards Raven.

" _ **We are one, Garfield is the host."**_ Eyebrows were raised.

"What?" Was the the intelligent reply, Talon sighed.

" _ **In time, Garfield shall explain our condition."**_ He morphed into a bird and quickly flew off again. Leaving a rather confused team.

"We need to follow him!" Robin shouted, Raven shook her head.

"Robin, he was able to speak, what do you think that means?" Robin raised an eyebrow and then it hit him.

"He was able to talk, yeah, that's true, he was also referring to himself as 'we' instead of 'I'." Cyborg spoke up.

"That thing said BB was the 'host'." Cyborg shuttered slightly, "Sounds horror-movie style possession to me…"

Starfire put two and two together just before the rest did, "You think friend Beast Boy and this 'Talon' are dual beings?" The team turned to her with shocked expressions, that eventually changed to smiles.

"Damn you're smart sometimes." Cyborg chuckled.

Raven spoke up, "Even so, we must find him if that is the case."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 4: Dual-Personalities**_

Talon landed on another rooftop in time to see another crime in progress, what luck.

The criminals? Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy Numerous. The Hive, one name among many that Talon's host had for them.

Gizmo spotted him, "What do you want?" Talon snarled as he stood.

As Talon morphed into a bird and flew down safely, the Hive groaned thinking it was just Beast Boy, how wrong they were.

As Talon morphed back and landed, it was then they noticed something was off.

Gizmo raised an eyebrow, "Hey, you're not that green freak, but you have his powers, you are you supposed to be?"

The Hive grimaced when Talon smiled, _**"Talon, and the 'green freak' as you so name, he is around, closer than you think…"**_ Gizmo huffed.

"Oh is he gonna try to surprise attack us or something from behind?"

Talon walked closer, _**"We have a surprise for you alright…"**_

Mammoth growled, "Back off, freak." Talon didn't stop, tendrils sprouted from his back once more.

" _ **Careful, we don't like that word…"**_

Billy stepped forward, how foolish, "You heard 'em." Talon stopped.

He could see they were already on edge, _**"We can smell your fear, and we can assure you, it's well placed…"**_ Without warning Talon attacked.

The Teen Titans soon arrived on the scene and noticed Beast Boy or Talon as he was calling himself, fighting the Hive.

He was definitely winning it seems, Billy tried to dogpile him after multiplying, it was a mistake as Talon almost killed him instantly by ejecting spikes all over his body, allowing an opening and knocking him out, Gizmo tried to shoot him with lasers it seems, they missed, Talon's claws cut through Gizmo's spiderlegs like butter, he tried to get away using his jetpack but Talon's tendrils had gripped his legs and pulled him down to the ground again, knocked out.

Mammoth charged at Talon, but being a lot faster than the villain, Talon easily dodged the attack, Mammoth turned around finding that he had missed his target, only to find said target waving his clawed finger back and forth to taunt him, _**"Tsk Tsk, not too smart are you?"**_ Talon's joking tone turned dark, _**"How about some brain surgery?"**_

"BEAST BOY!" Talon snapped his attention to the one who dared to speak his host's code name, his expression turned softer when it happened to be Raven.

"Dude, that was dark even for you, that thing is messing you up." Cyborg spoke up.

Starfire spoke next, "Friend Beast Boy, is it time for you to do the explaining now, yes?"

Robin had an unreadable expression, "Beast Boy, explain what that thing's doing to you."

Talon seemed to ignore them and focused on Raven for a moment, before a strange tingling sensation welled up in his head, and had the urge to dodge, as he did he had avoided a surprise attack from Mammoth.

Talon growled, _**"That, was cowardly even for you..."**_ Mammoth was shocked, as were the Titans, they knew BB had enhanced senses, but that was as if he had an extra sense.

Talon noticed this too, or more so Beast Boy did, he whispered not talking to Mammoth or the Titans, _**"What was that?"**_ There was silence for a few seconds then he spoke to himself again, _**"I see…"**_ He looked at the Titans, _**"Talon says that it's genetic, because of previous hosts…"**_ The team raised eyebrows.

"Did you just… Talk to that thing?" Cyborg barely spoke.

Talon slowly nodded, _**"It's far too complicated to explain."**_ Talon turned sharply to Mammoth, _**"We didn't forget you."**_ Talon's fist morphed into a hammer and knocked out Mammoth just like that.

The team was shocked, Talon gazed at his hand as it morphed back into a clawed hand from a hammer, _**"That's handy…"**_

Before the team could respond, police sirens were heard, cop cars pulled up and surrounded Talon, pointing guns at him.

The chief of police giving orders, "Stand down Titans, we'll take it from here!"

Robin spoke up, "No, you don't understand, Talon, it's - "

Robin couldn't continue as he was cut off by the chief, "'Talon', is a threat to national security, and since you heroes couldn't contain it, we'll take matters into our own hands this time." Robin shook his head.

"Don't do what I think you're going to do…" The people noticed Talon slowly raise his hands in surrender, but the police chief saw it as an attack.

"FIRE!"

"NOOOO!"

Bullets flew at Talon, each one hitting him, when all clips were empty everyone waited and watched, Talon had fallen to his knee, blood seeping from the bullet holes.

What caught everyone off guard, is that the wounds healed in seconds and the Symbiote covered up the holes again as Talon slowly stood, and screeched.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 5: Chase**_

They attacked him, shot at him, when he was surrendering, why show them mercy now?

He was being a hero, that's what they wanted, that's what the host wanted, and this is the thanks they got?

Talon screeched again, now that they were reloading their guns or too terrified to move, this was his chance, he stabbed his hands into the pavement, and tendrils sprouted from the ground surrounding him in a giant dome, allowing him cover.

When the Titans broke through the dome, Talon was nowhere in sight, Raven noticed a manhole cover, "He's in the sewers."

The team nodded and one-by-one entered the sewers, searching for what was left of their friend.

Talon had ran through the sewers as fast as he could, he had to get away, the host knew what was about to happen, and now the Symbiote knew.

The Beast was getting loose, and that plus the Symbiote? Who knew what would happen?

Despite the pain of already in mid-transformation he had to keep running, he soon found a dead end, he growled in frustration, _**"Not my lucky day…"**_

He heard water splashing behind him and then voices, knowing now that the Titans had found him, "BB, come on man, we can sort this out, don't worry." Cyborg spoke first.

Talon stood there, just listening and watching, Robin spoke next, "Beast Boy, we'll take care of the cops, let us help you." Talon backed away as they approached, next to speak was Starfire.

"Friend, we must help you, let us do so." Talon's back hit a wall, he felt trapped now.

Raven spoke, "Garfield, come with us, your friends."

Talon's gaze fell on Raven, _**"You must stay back, we can't contain him any longer…"**_

They raised eyebrows, "You mean to tell me there's a third dude now?" Cyborg questioned.

Raven's eyes widened, she remembered something Beast Boy had told her a while ago, she knew who Talon was talking about, she whispered, "Beast…"

Talon could hear Raven, and he nodded slowly, _**"Yes, he's returning, he has once again broken his chains…"**_ The team looked confused and looked at Raven, who reluctantly looked back.

"What is he talking about?" Robin asked, Raven sighed before answering, she wanted this to be between her and Beast Boy, she promised him that, now she had to break that promise.

"It's Beast, the antidote technically cured Beast Boy, but it's still there, just, different."

Talon hissed in pain, this caught their attention, _**"Go! Leave us! Or risk death…"**_ Talon smashed his way through the dead end leaving a hole, he looked over his shoulder to see the team foolishly following him, _**"STAY BACK!"**_ He shot something at the opening, it seemed to be some kind of organic web made from the Symbiote, whenever they got close spikes sprouted from the covering, back when Raven approached it did nothing, she looked back at the team, "Looks like I'll have to take it from here."

The team wished her luck as she approached the covering and she phased through it, she saw destruction, had Beast gotten free?

She tried to concentrate, sense his emotions, or perhaps what may be left of his mind, she was cut off when she heard a roar and ran in that direction instead.

She soon found him, curled up in a corner, it was rather obvious at this point that he had likely changed back as she approached the Symbiote did something it hadn't done until now, it peeled back revealing Beast Boy's scared face.

Raven froze up as Beast Boy turned to look at her, "I hear their voices Rae…"

"They're fighting."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 6: Dual Bonds**_

"Voices?" Raven responded, "You mean Beast and Talon?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, I got used to Beast a while ago but now I've got to deal with Talon now…" Beast Boy lowered his gaze to his clawed Symbiote hands, "They're fighting, in my head, it's so weird, is this what it's like with your emotions?" He asked that last phrase as he looked up at Raven again.

Raven, sat beside him before answering, "Sort of, they usually get along."

"Because they have to?" Beast Boy asked, Raven nodded.

"Pretty much, if they don't I have to sort it out." Beast Boy smiled.

"So they get along a lot then?" Beast Boy responded, Raven noticed the smile.

She returned a small one of her own, "Now that you mention it, yes."

Beast Boy chuckled slightly, "Guess we're both losing our minds bit by bit with voices in our heads…" Raven placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, Beast Boy looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"Are you calling me crazy?" Raven smirked, Beast Boy smiled.

"Maybe." Raven shook her head slightly, "What? At least I didn't say yes."

Raven looked at him, "You know most of the time your jokes are lame." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "But at least you try hard enough and eventually pop up with the odd good one now and then." Raven finished with a small smile. Beast Boy chuckled.

"You may say that, but Happy likes all my jokes, and since Happy is part of you…" Raven raised her hand.

"Let me stop you right there, Sherlock." Raven couldn't help but smile, Beast Boy smiled back. He soon returned his gaze to his Symbiote claws.

"What's happening to me, Rae?" Raven was slightly annoyed by the nickname, but she wouldn't admit that it was starting to grow on her.

"Has Talon said anything?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy thought for a moment, "He said something about a bond, and I can tell you that ever since he did what he did, Beast wasn't happy." He shrugged slightly, "Well, less happy than usual…"

Raven could sense the inner turmoil just by being near him, without her telling it to, her arm pulled him closer, why?

She didn't know, she could have sworn her emotions were messing with her again, but despite this she actually didn't mind, she pulled him into an awkward side hug to comfort him, her powers weren't flaring up either, maybe she was calm like this for some reason.

"Don't worry, we'll sort this out." She attempted to not only reassure him, but also herself.

Beast Boy had frozen up at her gesture, but soon found himself calming down fairly quickly. "I hope you're right."

Raven whispered, "Look at me." Beast Boy reluctantly looked at her and noticed a smirk.

"I'm always right, Gar." Beast Boy smiled slightly, "Even when I'm wrong, I'm still right."

Beast Boy chuckled, "You see there, Rae." Raven raised an eyebrow, "Now that is a joke."

Raven shook her head smirking, "Laugh it up, Garfield."

Beast Boy felt assured that he would get through this, Raven made sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 7: Parasitic Planning**_

Raven soon returned with Beast Boy, the Symbiote still peeled back revealing his face.

The team was relieved that they returned, "We've got to get you back to the tower, we'll handle the cops." Cyborg spoke up.

Robin nodded, "Raven, teleport Beast Boy and yourself back home, we'll talk to the chief of police." Raven nodded, and started to concentrate her powers.

Then she and Beast Boy were teleported back to the tower, arriving in the common room.

Raven spoke, "Now we should-" Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Go to the lab? Yeah, I know." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to say wait for the team to come back, I'm no good with lab equipment."

Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "Heh, sorry." Raven sighed.

"It's fine, I don't blame you, I don't need to use my powers to know you're on edge." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, careful not to injure himself with his Symbiote claws.

"Is it that obvious?" Raven nodded.

Back with the team, Robin was speaking with the chief of police, still.

"Sir, with all due respect, we had it under control." Robin spoke.

The chief scoffed, as he gestured to the destruction around them, "That's what you call 'under control'?" Robin frowned.

"You ordered to fire at him when he was raising his hands in surrender, Sir."

The chief never seemed to stop frowning, "He was attacking, It's called doing what's necessary , I thought you'd know about that by now. First one of your team members leads aliens to the planet, then one turns into a werewolf, then another almost ended the world." Robin kept his gaze strong.

"Sir, I have you know, we stopped that invasion, that led to the team forming, that 'werewolf' is cured until further notice, and the one who ended the world actually saved it." Before the chief could retort Robin spoke again as he started walking away.

"To top it all off, they're my friends, family even. I'd expect you to understand that."

The chief's expression softened slightly, "That thing, it's the green guy isn't it? I didn't see him with you guys." Robin stopped just short of his bike, Cyborg and Starfire in the T-Car waiting.

"Yes, it's our obligation to help him, and I assure you we will, he is not going to prison."

He got on his bike and sighed, "Especially when he helped put criminals in there." He put his helmet on and rode off back to the tower, the T-Car following.

The chief watched them drive away, "This city is so weird…"

The team got to the tower and entered the common room and smirked at what they saw, Beast Boy was fast asleep, morphed into a cat, sitting on Raven's lap.

Raven shot them glares, "Not. A. Word…" Her glare focused on Cyborg, "No photos, either." She only just noticed that the scene wasn't the only reason they were smirking.

She only just noticed that she had been stroking the cat's head the whole time without noticing it, she stopped and slowly took her hand off to place her hood over her head, hiding the oncoming blush.

"Cute." Robin smirked. Raven shot him a glare.

"I said not a word…" She warned.

"This is what those on Earth call adorable, yes?" Starfire smiled, asking Robin.

"Zip it…" Raven warned again, returning her gaze to Beast Boy, her expression softening.

"You'll wake him…"

Cyborg groaned, "Are you sure I can't take a photo?"

Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he jumped from where he was morphing back as he did so, he looked terrified before he saw the team staring at him in shock.

Raven sighed, "I told you you'd wake him…"

Beast Boy spoke up, "No, I'm glad you guys did, every time I sleep, I see Talon and Beast fighting and dragging me into it." If he didn't have their attention before he did now, "We need to de-bond this thing before Beast and Talon tear me in half for sharing…" He shuttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 8: Symbiotic**_

"Say what?" Cyborg responded, the team raised concerned eyebrows.

Beast Boy repeated himself, "This thing." He said referring to the Symbiote covering his body, "Is fighting with Beast, and I'm caught in the middle."

He sighed as he spoke again, "They don't like to share…"

Cyborg spoke up, "Wait, remember when that thing was latching onto the rest of us?" The team nodded, "My Sonic Cannon affects that thing, that's how we got it off." The team let out sighs of relief, now they had a solution.

Beast Boy thought for a moment, "It's going to hurt…" He whispered to himself.

He looked at the team, "Cy, that thing didn't even 'bond' with you guys." He shuttered at the word 'bond' as he said it.

Beast Boy continued, "Did it hurt when coming off?" The question directed at Cyborg, Robin and Starfire, Cyborg shrugged, as did Robin and Starfire.

"That thing could hardly hold on to me anyhow, I'm half metal." Cyborg explained, Robin spoke next.

"It hurt a little, but I gathered that was because of the cannon itself." Starfire nodded as she spoke next.

"It is very much the same with me, I hardly felt anything but the cannon of sonic." Beast Boy thought again, then looked at Cyborg before speaking again.

"Cy, hypothetically, how much would it hurt to remove now since it bonded with me?" The team was a first shocked at the fact Beast Boy used the word: 'Hypothetically'.

But that soon passed rather quickly as Cyborg responded, "I guess it could."

Beast Boy sighed, "Alright, here's the plan: Rae, hold me with your powers, and don't let go, Cy, shoot me with your Sonic Cannon, don't stop until this thing has peeled off completely, not even a strand, Rob and Star, when it comes off hit it with star-bolts and explosive disks to keep it away, Cy and Raven can help you out with that is necessary." He paused, looking at each of them, "I mean it when I say it, don't stop until it comes off."

Raven frowned, "Remember that I'm an empath, whatever pain you go through I could end up feeling too." Beast Boy look at her with an unreadable expression.

"Then do what you always do, tune me out." Raven's frown never left her face.

"You sure about this B? There's gotta be a less painful way." Cyborg muttered while charging up his Sonic Cannon.

"This is the only way, Cy." Beast Boy sighed, "This has to be done, we don't need a Talon-Beast hybrid to break out of control."

Raven took a deep breath, "If this is truly the only way, then I'll need a lot of concentration, believe it or not Beast Boy, you're very difficult to tune out." Beast Boy nodded.

"I try." Raven rolled her eyes, and started chanting her mantra under her breath as her eyes and hands lit up with her energy, Beast Boy was lifted a few centimeters from the ground.

Raven nodded slightly, giving the signal, Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and nodded, that was his cue, Cyborg fired the Sonic Cannon after whispering something.

"Sorry buddy..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 9: Talon and Co.**_

It was painful for them to watch, Beast Boy screamed in pain as the Symbiote tried desperately to cling to it's host, strand by strand, Raven was nearly losing her mind, Cyborg noticed he was actually losing power, should of charged first, Robin and Starfire could only wait.

And then it happened, the Symbiote finally lost it's grip, and was sent flying into a wall, Raven managed with what little strength she had left to carefully place a nearly unconscious Beast Boy on the ground again, she managed to reach him before falling to a kneel.

But everything was far from over as the team snapped their attention to the screech, Talon?

" _ **YOU DARE TAKE AWAY MY HOST?!" The goo morphed into the shape and form of the one and only Talon, "WE SHALL DESTROY WHAT WE CAN'T HAVE!"**_

Talon separated into four forms, one taking the shape of Cyborg, the next taking shape of Robin and the fourth taking shape of Starfire.

Symbiote Doppelgangers it seemed, Talon spoke once more, _**"Teen Titans, meet the Talon Titans."**_ The Teen Titans, were caught off guard, they assumed that since Talon had separated from Beast Boy that it would then be over, but it seems the alien goo had a few tricks up its sleeve.

Cyborg scoffed, "Sonic Cannon, remember?" He smirked waving the cannon back and forth in a taunting manner, Talon frowned.

" _ **Check your batteries, Victor…"**_ Cyborg was caught off guard, of course the thing knew his name, he reluctantly checked to see how much power he had left, and froze up.

"Well, that's not good. Guys, I ain't got enough power to shoot all of 'em."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, "You only need one shot." The team raised eyebrows, "Look, believe it or not, I have a plan."

"Do tell." Robin responded, Beast Boy smirked before he answered.

"Plan of attack: Attack, distract 'em, get them close, they'll reform back to one again." They raised skeptical eyebrows. "Trust me, that thing bonded to me, I know this will work."

They nodded and got started, Robin attacked the Symbiote-Robin, Starfire exchanged star-bolts with Symbiote Starfire, and the Cyborg threw punches at the Symbiote Cyborg, as they tried to overpower the other, that left Beast Boy, Raven and Talon.

Talon approached, Beast Boy stood in front of Raven protectively, this made Talon stop and smirk with his head tilt to the side. _**"In case you can't count, Garfield. My team is one short, I need to even the odds."**_ Beast Boy growled.

"Leave. Her. Alone…" Talon chuckled darkly, as he continued his approach once more.

" _ **You couldn't save your parents, you couldn't save Terra, you can't even save yourself."**_ Talon stopped about a mere metre from Beast Boy, _**"What makes you think you can save her."**_ He said gesturing to Raven. Beast Boy froze up, Talon knew everything about him it seems considering the small amount of time they were bonded.

" _ **Yes Garfield Logan, I know everything about you, and your team."**_ His gaze fell on Raven, _**"Even what you know about her."**_ Talon glared at Beast Boy, _**"Last chance to move, I would regret killing my host."**_ Beast Boy stood his ground, this caused Talon to glare more. _**"They are right, you are foolish…"**_

Talon charged at Beast Boy, who had morphed into a rhino and knocked Talon a few metres away due to the impact, _**"Why persist?"**_

Beast Boy's answer was him charging again in rhino form, Talon dodged out of the way, Symbiotic claws morphing into various weapons as they fought.

Raven watched, she hated feeling helpless, fortunately for her she now understood the plan, Beast Boy got the team to distract the creatures while she regained her strength.

"He's not always foolish…" Raven whispered to herself.

The plan was working, the fights drew closer, as that occurred, the Symbiotes drew closer too, being overwhelmed they acted on instinct and fused together again, Talon obviously not happy with the results.

"NOW!" Beast Boy yelled, this was the cue for the plans next phase, Raven had gained her strength again, she opened a portal behind Talon who was still caught off guard, and Cyborg, Starfire and Robin hit Talon with whatever they could, it was pushing Talon closer to the portal.

Talon in a last ditch effect shot out a tendril which wrapped around Raven's waist, Beast Boy growled and morphed into a cheetah and ran at Talon, morphing into a gorilla when he got there to deliver a powerful punch to Talon's face, which fortunately resulted in Talon losing his grip on Raven, Beast Boy almost fell into the portal with Talon but Raven's powers had gripped Beast Boy and pulled him back as she closed said portal.

"Whoa, did we just win?" Beast Boy said out loud after a moment of awkward silence.

Raven approached with a small smile, "Yes, we did." She look at him, "That was a rather fool-proof plan wasn't it?" Beast Boy looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Was that a joke?" Raven rolled her eyes, the smile still there when she answered the rhetorical question.

"Maybe." Beast Boy smiled back and Raven helped him get to his feet.

"Where'd you send Talon, anyway?" Robin asked, grateful that it was finally over.

Raven shrugged, "Anywhere but here…"

Beast Boy caught Raven off guard with a hug, she stiffened, but returned it when she heard what he whispered, "We've got to stop rescuing each other like that, Rae. But thanks."

He grinned at her with a blush, "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Rae?"

Raven blushed as she responded quietly, "Uh no, please tell."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Symbiosis - Chapter 10: Talon's Last Laugh?**_

He didn't care where the half-demon had sent him, he didn't care that his host had rejected him, he didn't care that he had lost the battle, but he most certainly didn't lose the war, he had won something, he had achieved something before being banished.

Potentially a temporarily banishment.

Talon split into the Talon Titan's again.

Talon, Symbiote Beast Boy

Clash, Symbiote Cyborg

Raze, Symbiote Robin

Slaughter, Symbiote Starfire

And now their final member had emerged with Talon's last ditch effect.

Ritual, Symbiote Raven

With four glowing, menacing eyes, and serrated teeth curved up in a sadistic grin.

They gathered around their leader Talon as he spoke, _**"Ritual, our time for vengeance will come sooner than the Titans think, if they truly don't want the bond, then we will sever it."**_

Talon grinned a sadistic grin to match the rest of his team, _**"It seems, we got the last laugh."**_

Hysterical laughter filled the realm, a fiery hell as a red, four-eyed giant watched them with curiosity. _**"They look familiar…"**_


End file.
